


Stop

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anorexic Draco Malfoy, Collapsing Due to Overexercising, Eating Disorders, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hopeless Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Exhaustion, Unresolved Ending, Worried Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine.“What are you doing?”Sixty. Two seconds to breathe.“None of your business, Potter.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **TW: OVEREXERCISING AND COLLAPSING, EATING DISORDERS.**

_ Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine.  _

“What are you doing?”

_ Sixty. Two seconds to breathe. _

“None of your business, Potter.” 

_ Start again; one. Two. Three.  _

Eyes stared.

_ Four. Five. Six.  _

A brow creased.

_ Seven. Eight. Nine.  _

Shoulders tensed.

_ Ten. Eleven. Twelve.  _

Draco didn’t care. 

“Malfoy?” Potter blathered _.  _

“Mm.”  _ Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen.  _

“Er… Are you okay?”

_ Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four.  _

“Fine.”

“You sure? You don’t look so…” 

_ Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three. _

“Malfoy, er, maybe you should take a break…”

“No.”

_ Thirty-seven. Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. _

__ Brows knitted further.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

_ Forty-five. Forty-six. Forty-seven.  _ “M’fine!”

“You’re not fine! You’re swaying!”

_ Fifty-five. Fifty-six. Fifty-seven.  _

“Malfoy, stop!” 

“No!”

Hands reached for him. Exhaustion begged him. Trembles attacked him. Still—

“Malfoy, you prat, come  _ here!”  _

“Leave me alone!”

“You’re going to collapse! Just stop for a minute!”

_ “Fuck off!” _

“Cut it out! Just—ugh!”

He dodged once more. The world span.

“Whoa!”

Arms, strong and warm, caught him. The floor—far softer than it should have been—was suddenly beneath him. Relief and terror flooded through him. 

“No,” he panted into a shoulder. "No I need—"

"You need to sit still—you can't even stand up right now!"

"I—! Unhand me, Potter, let me go!"

"Malfoy," Potter murmured, far too quiet. "I'm not fighting you."

But his head wouldn't lift. His legs wouldn't move. His arms wouldn't obey. And as his heart refused to calm, his eyes wouldn't stop leaking. 

"But—but I need—I have to—I  _ can't!" _ he sobbed; shattered. The soft, tentative circles on his back stung viciously. 

“Shh… It’s okay…”

_ It’s not! You don’t understand. _

“We’ll figure it out.”

_ How can we?  _

“You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Come and find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115 :D


End file.
